


Swish and Flick

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin comes home one night before camp and starts a Harry Potter movie marathon with Ashlyn. Leading to some new discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swish and Flick

Ash learned to never complain when Tobin insisted on a Harry Potter weekend marathon. She knew that if Tobin was wanting one, that the week had been harder than she’d let on. So, when she came home from practice one day and immediately went over and put the first movie on, Ash just went to the kitchen and started making popcorn. Joining Tobin a few minutes in with a large bowl of buttered popcorn and two beers, she sat down next to the small midfielder and pulled her close. Tobin enthusiastically snuggled into her side, letting out a content sigh as they watched the movie. 

During the first three movies, they barely spoke at all, only getting up for bathroom breaks or snack attacks. Finally, when the third movie ended, Ash looked down at her watch and noticed it was nearly two in the morning. 

“Babe, come on, we should go to bed,” Ash said running a hand through Tobin’s hair. 

“I’m comfy here,” Tobin mumbled and snuggled as deep into Ashlyn’s side as she could manage. Ash rolled her eyes but picked Tobin up in her arms and carried her, half asleep, to their bed. When she climbed in, Tobin wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close. “Love you.”

“Love you too Tobs,” Ash said kissing the woman’s forehead.

x-x-x

The next morning Ash found herself being woken by Tobin straddling her hips, staring down at her expectantly. 

“Dear god, what time is it?” she whined. She put her hands on Tobin’s hips to hold her steady as she rolled over to look at the alarm, which read five AM. She laid back on her back and stared up at Tobin waiting for a reason why she was being woken at such an ungodly hour.

“We have to catch a plane at six tonight… and we have to finish the movies… and I have to pack still…”

“Dear god, go get the next movie and we’ll watch, but I’m not getting out of bed.”

“But I was thinking we could cook breakfast and—”

“I’ll call and have it delivered.”

“Not what I was going for, but it’ll work,” Tobin said, getting up. She walked out of the room to retrieve the DVDs. Stopping at the door and she looked back at Ash, who smirked, having been caught staring. 

“You can’t blame me,” Ash defended, Tobin rolled her eyes and kept walking out of the room, leaving a smirking Ash to dial for their food. 

“Ok, so we have a slight problem,” Tobin said, walking back into the room.

“That’d be?”

“Cedric is missing.”

“No, he’s dead.”

“No Ash, the disc.”

“Oh, it’s in the fifth’s case,” Ash said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“So where is the fifth?”

“In the sixth’s.” 

“Why?”

“That… I can’t tell you,” Ash said turning back to her phone. Tobin huffed, stalking across the room she jumped on the bed, landing on Ashlyn’s lap. 

“Can’t or won’t?” she asked as she heard the phone ringing, waiting for the other end to pick up.

“Um… Can’t?” Ash said back, confused as to what exactly Tobin was doing. 

“Oh, hmm… I don’t believe you.” Leaning closer, Tobin placed a light kiss on Ashlyn’s collar bone. The keeper inhaled sharply, finally catching on to what was about to transpire.

“Tobs, no—”

“John speaking, what can I get for you?” a cheerful voice on the line cut Ashlyn off. Tobin smirked into the keeper’s neck as she started placing slow kisses up the bare expanse. 

“Yeah… um…” Ash started blanking out, unsure what she wanted, or even what Tobin wanted. They were regulars, shouldn’t their order be saved with the number they use to call by now?

“Ma’am?” the man said and Tobin chuckled.

“Pancakes…” Ash gasped out as Tobin bit down on her neck. “Pancakes… eggs… um…”

“Scrambled? Over easy? Poached?” John asked, being patient with Ashlyn. He was used to people not being the sharpest so early in the morning.

“No… fuck,” Ash said as Tobin slid a hand up her side, cupping one of her breasts.

“He can’t fuck you, darling, that’s my job,” Tobin husked, “but, only if you tell me.”

“Omelet, everything, two, white toast, both, pancakes two, and bacon. Under Heath, delivered, cash.” Ash said quickly before hanging up. She threw the phone off the side of the bed and quickly flipped Tobin over so she was pinned under her. “Fuckin hell Tobs,” she gasped out before leaning down to kiss the annoyance. 

“No,” Tobin said, squirming away, “why are my DVDs mixed up?”

“Alex. She thought it’d be funny. Now please, don’t you dare turn me on and…” Ash stopped when she saw Tobin’s face; it was the face of ‘but we have Potter to watch’, it was the face that meant she wasn’t going to finish what she started, “No no no no, you started this.”

“Shower quickie? By then, we’ll have breakfast and then we can watch the fourth?” Tobin offered and Ash groaned but agreed, following Tobin into the bathroom, pulling the midfielder’s shirt off as they went.

x-x-x

Tobin looked over at Ash after hearing a slight whimper, her brows knitted together.

“Ash?” she asked softly, and the keeper ducked away from her, “babe, what’s wrong?” Tobin moved closer to her, pausing the movie to focus solely on Ash now.

“I hate this part,” Ash mumbled, knowing Tobin wouldn’t leave her alone.

“You hate when Voldemort comes back?” 

“No, when Cedric’s dad finds out,” Ash said and that confused Tobin even more, but she took her girlfriend into her arms and kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah, it is sad.”

“He loved his son so much, and he got torn away from him and…” Ashlyn started sobbing into Tobin’s chest. Tobin had never seen Ash this upset over this movie before. They’d watched it over a dozen times together by now and had never even gotten a hint toward the woman being upset.

“Hey, we don’t have to watch it, you know?”

“It’s your favorite.”

“You’re my favorite. Anyways, we always skip over Dobby’s death so we can skip this part too.”

“No… no, it’s ok. It’s just good acting,” Ashlyn said wiping her nose with her sleeve, “it’s silly to get so worked up.”

“No, it’s not,” Tobin said, kissing Ashlyn’s temple. They stayed quiet for a few minutes as Ashlyn calmed down before restarting the movie, Ash allowing a few more tears to come through as the father mourned his son. 

“Can we not tell the team?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Tobin said, kissing Ash, “but if we don’t hurry, then we’ll be watching Fred’s death on a plane and you’ll be a sobbing wreck on youtube for the whole world to see.” 

“How about we wait and do watch it on the plane. We’ll get Alex to watch too and then she can be a sobbing wreck with me and you’ll get payback for her messing with your DVDs?” Ash offered and Tobin grinned. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal! Hell, we’ll save both parts of seven for the plane, cause let’s face it, Alex sobs more over Dobby, plus it’ll give us time for me to give you a better payment from this morning,” Tobin grinned.

x-x-x

Tobin and Ashlyn were sworn to secrecy by Alex about the incident on the plane, so it took the team a few days to come by the video. However, once Kelley had found it, it ended up on repeat for the rest of camp on her phone. Watching Alex Morgan practically sob into a random passengers tie was just too good to pass up, especially as she sobbed ‘Dobby didn’t deserve to die.’ At least, until Hope took pity on Alex and took Kelley’s phone away demanding ‘they focus on training’, fooling no one, considering even Jill and Dawn had gotten a good laugh out of the video. 

Luckily for Ashlyn, she’d managed to at least somewhat keep herself composed on the plane, so despite poor Alex’s best efforts to shift the attention, the team’s mirth stayed fixed on her. Tobin felt she ended up getting the best out of both, her favorite movies in a marathon with her favorite girl and her bad day completely left behind her. Little did Tobin know, Ash was plotting a Sharknado marathon for their next free weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one got a little more heated than I was expecting but it fits. Also did you know it is possible to do all the movies in less than 20 hours? Another also, no Sharknado I haven't bothered with those so yeah... but again if you have a ship and movie you wanna see hit me up. I have a few more in the works so be on the look out for those! And as always comments? Thoughts?


End file.
